


At the Ministry

by andx06s



Series: Wandr world [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hook-Up, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andx06s/pseuds/andx06s
Summary: Lucius finds a certain stocky ginger Weasley on Wandr at the Ministry of Magic. Of course, he needs to have him for himself...





	At the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so someone suggested posting more stories that revolve around the Wandr world and, well, I never really thought about that, but it's a great idea! so here is the first one-shot of that universe. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

 

When Lucius Malfoy’s phone buzzed inside the drawer of his expensive desk at his office in the Ministry of Magic, he didn’t pay much attention to it. He had ended up buying one of those mobile phones, adapted from their muggle version. He hated to admit that, indeed, they were useful. After a constant buzzing, he decided to check the notifications.

 

Indeed, they were all Wandr notifications. He had ended up loving the App, as they called it. With it he could have sex at the Ministry, either in a bathroom, in his own office or inside lifts, which he magically stopped so that  he could enjoy his time with whoever he was. Sometimes, he would meet with men, both old and young, at the Manor, because in order to dominate someone he needed more time.

 

He was used to getting many notifications on Wandr, especially at the Ministry. Many workers seemed to use it, and those who visited the institution for a trial or others affairs couldn’t help but look up on the App to find anything interesting.

 

Lucius’ picture of his built, hairless, pail torso seemed to attract many.

 

None of the men that had sent a text appealed him. Yet he found a profile, near him, of a familiar face. He was in his twenties, had broad shoulders, red hair and was holding a small dragon in his arms in the middle of a forest.

 

Why would Charlie Weasley be in the Ministry?

 

Lucius smirked.

 

As far as Lucius was concerned, the Weasley rarely visited his home country. He was engaged to Oliver Wood, who also travelled around the world with his Quidditch team. On his profile it said  _ open relationship _ .  _ The Gryffindor knows how to play _ , Lucius thought.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/31862338237/in/dateposted/)

 

  
  
  


Lucius locked his phone and proceeded to finish the document he had been writing, the only sound filling the room being his quill and the ticking noise coming from the clock on the wall. After a few minutes, someone knocked the door.

 

“Come in,” Lucius said without looking up. The mahogany door opened slowly, and the ginger he had been waiting for entered the office. “Oh, hi, Mr. Weasley, please come in.”

 

The boy entered and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the Malfoy to finish whatever he was doing. “Sorry for making you wait, Charlie, I had to finish a report.” The Malfoy patriarch stood, and slowly walked closer to the Weasley, who gulped. “How is it that you are not in Rumania?”

 

Lucius walked closer, until his chests were almost touching. He looked down to the ginger man, their eyes meeting for the first time. “I was doing some paperwork, the Ministry didn’t let me do it from abroad, for security reasons.” Lucius nodded and with his fingers removed some dust from Charlie’s black and tight T-shirt, which had landed on his shoulder. He liked his lovers clean. 

 

“I see. Well, that’s good news for me.” He placed his arms on the smaller man’s shoulders. “And are you finally down with that tedious paperwork?” His deep voice filled the room. Charlie just nodded while looking at him with his eyes full of desire. “Then, I guess, we could proceed with the reason for… our meeting.”

 

Before he could realize, Charlie was kissing him hungrily. Lucius broke the kiss after a few minutes by holding the boy’s jaw, although the Weasley tried to bring their lips closer, whimpering when he wasn’t allowed to. Lucius laughed, “Eager, I see.” With a flick of his wand, the two men were standing in the middle of the room in their underwear. Charlie stared at Lucius’ body, mesmerized. “You have a great physique for your age, sir.” Lucius chuckled, “Did you just call me old?” His hand ran up and down Charlie’s stocky chest, covered in scars and bruises. One of his nipples was pierced. “Oh, no, I didn’t, I’m-” he stammered, but Lucius laughed again. “It’s fine, I was joking. I appreciate the compliment,” he said with his velvety voice.

 

Charlie, now focused on Malfoy’s chest, moved even closer and kissed one of his rosy nipples. Lucius, who was trying to be still and look like he wasn’t desperate to fuck the dragon tamer, gasped when Charlie’s tongue danced around his nipple, making it erect. After that, he went for the other one.

 

Lucius waved his wand before leaving it on the desk and the windows from his offices tainted themselves with a strong dark. He didn’t want anyone else to witness what he was seeing: Charlie Weasley, kissing his way down his trail of blond hair until he reached his bulge. The redhead ran his nose across the fabric before uncovering Lucius Malfoy’s cock, which bounced in the air in front of him.

 

It was perfect: big, thick and with some blond hairs at the end. Charlie was about to suck it when the older man grabbed him from his armpit and made him stand up. While looking at Lucius with confusion, the other man tilted his chin pointing towards the table. “Lay there, on your back.”

 

Charlie obeyed, and Lucius, eager, threw everything from the table on the floor. The ink stained the expensive carpet and travelled across the office. He couldn’t be bothered, someone would clean it for him.

 

He held Charlie from both sides of his neck and moved him a bit closer to his own body, his head now hanging from the table. Lucius saw how Charlie’s hand slithered down his abs in order to reach his cock and please himself, but Lucius was faster and slapped Charlie’s hand.

 

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, did I?” He asked while he untied his ponytail, his long, majestic blond hair now covering his shoulders and reaching the middle of his back. “Be good for me or I’ll have to tie you up.”

 

With his hands on Charlie’s jaw, who was looking at him expectantly from the table, he got closer until the tip of his dick, already licking precum, touched the Gryffindor’s lips. “Open wide, my dear boy,” he whispered, and Charlie slowly opened his mouth, offering himself to the Malfoy patriarch. The older man entered the warm mouth slowly, until the lips reached the base.

 

Then, without warning, he pulled out and thrust in again, the boy underneath him arching his back when he felt the big dick filling his throat. Lucius could see the tip of his dick hitting the muscles inside Charlie’s neck. The ginger man was moaning, but the moans were all muffled due to the dick he had inside his mouth and throat. Instead, they sent shivers through Lucius’ cock.

 

“No gag reflex, just how I like them,” Lucius said before creating a steady rhythm with which he face-fucked Charlie.

 

After a few minutes, he changed his pace, now entering the mouth slowly. Charlie’s lips and chin were covered in saliva and he had tears on the corners of his eyes while his dick, leaking precum against his torso, was red and hard with its veins bigger than usual. The poor lad probably didn’t get that many oxygen to his brain.

 

Lucius finally pulled out, a thread of saliva still connecting his dick to the mouth, and slowly walked to his leather chair, leaving Charlie behind gasping for air. He sat on it, completely naked and sweaty while gasping for some air.

 

“I want you in your fours, ass towards me,” Lucius instructed, and Charlie obliged. His muscular ass was completely hairless, and its pink rosebud stood proudly in front of Lucius Malfoy’s eyes. Lucius looked at it, it looked like it hadn’t been fucked for a long time.

 

“Long time without seeing Cedric, I presume?” He asked, and he decided to run his wand up and down Charlie’s cleft. The boy shivered, his arms almost giving up. Lucius’ free hand wandered around the boy’s tan thighs, which had some red hair covering them. 

 

“Yes… yes, sir,” he gasped. “He’s in America now.” Lucius’ hand went up the man’s thigh until it reached his assglobe, the tip of his wand protruding against his hole. The boy flinched, and in that moment Lucius took the chance to smack him, to which Charlie shivered and gulped.

 

“At least I can enjoy you now,” Lucius whispered as he brought his face closer to Charlie’s entrance, burying his head in his add and licking it. The redhead  _ mewled _ and arched his back, his arms failing; now his face rested against the black wooden desk and perked his ass. Lucius kept licking and biting Charlie in his most private part while the other man writhed and shivered underneath him, completely giving up any control he had left over his body.

 

Lucius finally stopped, looking at the now more dilated asshole, but Charlie wasn’t so keen and tried to move his ass closer to Lucius, who placed his hand on it to stop it. “It will take too much time, it’d be better if we used some lube.” He used a charm with his wand and some cold blue appeared on Charlie’s butthole. Lucius applied some on his hard dick as well before standing up.

 

He placed his dick in front of the whole, which he was fingering and, surprisingly, opened up easily. “You’re so fucking hot, Charlie Weasley,” he said before slowly entering the other boy, who by the moment he had completely buried himself inside him was only a mess of moans,  _ yeahs _ , grunts and attempts to say Lucius’ name out loud.

 

Lucius found a steady rhythm and the optimal position that allowed him to hit Charlie’s prostate within the first few thrusts. The Gryffindor moaned every time Lucius hit his sweet spot, and ended up kneeling on the table while Lucius fucked him into oblivion, now holding him from his red hair.

 

Lucius’s fingers danced over Charlie’s dick, who moaned and whimpered to let Lucius know that he  _ needed _ to be touched there. He even moved his hips forwards, trying to touch the hand properly with his erect dick, but Lucius just laughed and removed his hand.

 

“Turn around,” Lucius said after pulling out, and Charlie, who was sitting on the table, did so, using his arms against the table to steady himself. Lucius took his legs and wrapped them around his hips, then bringing Charlie closer, who yelped when he realized that Lucius was now holding him from underneath his thighs. 

 

“Fuck, Lucius, I-” he began babbling, with his strong arms around the Slytherin’s shoulders, but didn’t have time to finish his sentence because his lover had placed him against the windows at his office. The cold glass was a great contrast against his warm, sweaty reddened broad back. Lucius began fucking him again and, without breaking eye-contact, fumbled for his wand.

 

A few seconds later, the dark colour of the windows disappeared, and now everyone that was at the PLANTA BAJA could see Charlie being fucked in Lucius Malfoy’s office.

 

“Do you like that?” Lucius asked as he increased his speed. “Do you want everyone to know what a slut you are? How much you like my big cock?” Charlie didn’t complain but rather moaned in ecstasy, arching his neck, and Lucius took the chance to kiss and bite him there, leaving his mark on the tender skin. 

 

After a few more thrusts, Lucius came inside Charlie, filling him up. He pulled out with a vulgar  _ plop  _ and placed the boy on his table again, using his elbow to position himself over the Gryffindor.

  
“Can I-?” Charlie began before he was interrupted. “Do you want to cum?” Lucius asked, and the redhead just nodded. Lucius allowed him to do so, but when Charlie wrapped his hand around his dick, Lucius slapped it again.

 

“Let me take care of that,” Lucius said with an authoritarian but, at the same time, caring voice. When his fist wrapped around Charlie’s still hard cock, it only took a few pulls before the younger man covered his chest and chin in his own sperm.

 

Lucius ran his tongue across Charlie’s chest, who was panting, and then kissed the ginger man. Charlie moaned in the kiss as he felt the his own sperm touch his mouth.

 

“It was my pleasure having you here,” Lucius said a few minutes later while they were getting dressed. When Charlie was about to open the door, Lucius approached until his lips were against Charlie’s neck. “Since Draco is in Hogwarts and my wife is often away, I have the whole Manor for myself. Of course, you are invited.”


End file.
